la historia de amor de hermione granger III
by OliviaVolkswagen
Summary: hermione es seducida en pleno pasillo y lean para enterarse lo demas que no les voy a decir aca


Hola amigos volvi soy olivia volkswagen volvi de descansar y volvi con las historias asi que aca estoy de vuelta vieron? Ok vieron y ya se que ase mucho que no escribo nada en Word de historias pero es que no estav inspirada y si no hay inspiration no hay

Hermione

Observaba un paisaje tropical del trópico de capricornio con sus bastos arboles y espesas colinas los lagos que iban en zigzag como las indicaciones de cortar de una tijera y que eran de aguas cristalinas (ella era hermione) y con peces azules y naranjas pero tambien amarillos que cuanto mucho verdes musgo en infinidad que iban nadando con presur y templanza sus ojos brillantes como diamantes debajo del agua porque eran peces y veian eso

Ay por favor dijo hermione que lindo cuadro (jaja los re cache no era una ventana jaja) agrego ella también hablando para si misma porque estaba sola y nadie la escuchaba o al menos que supiera porque estaba en el pasillo y hablaba sola como Harry en la dos la de la serpiente

Y siguió caminando a su castigo porque se había portado mal cuando cuchicheo con ron en pociones porque ron era re chismoso aunque no lo admitiera ya que le gustaban los chismes mucho y además era pelirrojo porque era weasley como sus hermanos y por lo tanto Gryffindor aunque su mama era molly y ella sabia en que casa estaba y eso le traia mucho orgullo saberlo

Fin arre que no

Uy linda que haces por aca? Te caíste del cielo veo angelito le susurro un ser potente y masculino con los pectores abultados como sandias debajo de la túnica color caqui (pero no eran tetas ojo que no era Pansy obvio) ese que era neville longbottom que al principio era feo y resurgio como un cemental en medio de una tormenta de nieve pero no de nieve sino de magia porque eran magos sino musulmanes? Que? Musulmanes no sino magos magos si

Hermione se sonrojo porque era virgen y por lo tanto no acostumbraba a escuchar comentarios tan sugerentes y perturbadores para su entereza feminidad

Que decis neville no seas desubicado que te acuso grito ella con todas sus fuerzas Causando que el chico se asustara muchísimo pero luego se calmara y le guiñara el ojo recuperando la compostura porque ya no estaba asustado y además bellatrix casi mataba a sus padres osea y le tiro un beso y ella le guiño un ojo con presuntuosa acidez pero también reluciendo lujuria incontrolable que no podía controlar de sus mas profundos deseos y sus piernas que temblaban como de gelatina aunque obvio que es una analogía porque son de hueso carne tendones y eso además de que era chica maga bruja

Neville no aguanto mas y se le tiro encima causando un mini terremoto en la zona que sintió hasta casi decapitado el fantasma de hogwarts Gryffindor y ellos ya no aguantaban ya sus ganas de hacerlo y lo hacen con pudor y templanza sin sacrificar segundos de sus vidas haciendo lo debido sino lo indebido que era lo que hacían en ese momento porque se amaban con pasión y sus miembros se acariciaban con mutua madurez física sino también espiritual complaciencia

Los pechos de hermione renacieron cual turgente abundancia prominente que eran debajo de su ajustada camisa de terciopelo rojo y rozaron la nariz de neville con el que estaba y le causaron cosquillas por varios segundos aunque sin interrumpir el duro relax del clima por el que pasaban al ir y venir ir y venir asi: - -

Neville sin vacilar con vacilones le dio un mordisco en la entrepierna dorsal y ella grito aaay neville que guarro! Y el siguió no le importo nada y siguió a pesar del sabor y ella se quejo pero igual le gustaba porque el era neville y ella no otra que hermione y el era experto en estas cosas lindas de la vida que sabia apreciar cuando veía las cosas eran asi el lo sabia

UUUUUUY exclamo el no ella cuando hermione redoblo la apuesta y se deshizo de su bufanda dejando a la vista su cuello suave y campechano de damisela cuyo color era el de algo claro y espeso si bien dulce y tierno como el azúcar impalpable

QUE MIERDA HACEN HIJOS DE PUTAAA!? Dijo Dumbledore perdiendo la compostura porque había observado la escena desde el comienzo y no podía creer lo que hacían es decir era la escuela hogwarts para magos brujas y demases onda no podían garchar ahí onda eran estudiantes y estaba mal además de que era ilegal y Dumbledore no debaja cosas asi sin pagar pero no era un viejo sucio porque se bañaba

Nosotros? Pregunto neville mientras sobaba con convicción aquitativa la pantorrilla de hermione que estaba demasiado exitada para hablar y solo podía sollozar y decir uh uh uh y Dumbledore trato de escucharla pero no entendía lo que decía asi que asumió que era parsel que me estas puteando le pregunto Dumbledore el director a ella la chica que hacia el sexo brutal y ella negó con la cabeza mientras llegaba al climax

AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAaHHHH HHHHHHH

POR DIOS llego McGonagall que había estado también ahí pero escondida porque no deseaba interrumpir al director ya que era su deber de empleado del gobierno papal (del papa no de papa de comida sino de iglesia) y por ende de los magos brujos magas brujas detener aquel acto desvergonzado y desprovisto

Entonces minerva los acorralo y les pego dos cachetadas que los dejo inconsientes en coma 4 y los arrastro moribundos de las orejas a una habitación y les grito mundianamente con sorbencia SE QUEDAN AHÍ ESE ES SU CASTIGO SIN COMIDA NI BEBIDA POR UNA SEMANA SE JODEN AHÍ VAN A VER PENDEJOS y hermione grito que? Esta loca? Si estoy loca jajajajaj se fue la profesora por la ventana y volando en la escoba y los dejo ahí encerrados porque no habían puertas de madera

Que se cree ese vejestorio que nos dice pendejos? Dijo Draco enfurecido del alma

Hay que vamos a hacer? Se entristeció hermione muy acongojada con gozo

Entonces el la miro como diciendo ya sabes mami lo que te espera veni aca que te doy toda la noche aca te tengo un regalo de matambrin puro y duro

Y bueno lo demás ya saben

CONTINUARA


End file.
